Daughter of my Heart
by Hope Tsukikage
Summary: SesshomaruRin-Just a litle girl in need of a bedtime story...and a question left unanswered
1. Bedtime Story

**Daughter of my Heart**

Hi all! This is a little Sesshomaru/Rin short. My first one to be exact, so please be kind.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha....He belongs to his respective companies which I don't remember.**

Thank you to me best friend, Katgome, for being there for me when I needed her.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru? Would you read me a bedtime story?" a girl, with black hair with a ponytail on the side of her head asked, rolling over. The man she was looking at flipped his long white hair over his shoulder and looked at her, his face in it's everlasting mask of indifference.

"Lord Sesshormaru does not tell stories, you little whelp!" a green frog looking man screamed at her, glaring from the shadows.

Sesshormaru glanced at the small demon, who clamped his beak shut.

"Human, I have killed many of your kind without a thought, and yet you ask questions like that." He said turning back to the moon he was gazing at just a moment before.

"Please, Lord Sesshormaru?" He winced as she spoke this. '_How can this little creature affect me so?' _He wondered.

"Very well human, but after this you must go to sleep." shifting his weight on the branch slightly Sesshormaru turned back around to face her. ' _What was that tale the half-demon's mother told him all the time..'_

"In a land where it never rained, there was a demon named Inu no Taishou. He was king of this land and ruled it wisely, keeping all other demons out. A princess lived in this land, and fell in love with the Demon King. He enturn fell in love with her..." Sesshomaru grimaced, looking down and seeing that the little girl was already fast asleep.

"Jaken, cover her up with my cloak over there . I do not need the little human freezing to death." Jaken grumbled but did as his master told him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do we keep this fowl thing? She is not even wor..." He stopped mid sentence, finding the Toukijin shoved under his throat.

"Human or not, she is my property...and I will not have you critiquing what I keep as a pet. Do you understand?" He glared down at the frog demon, who trembled.

"Yes, Lord....I understand....."

"Good." Sesshomaru took the sword away and tucked it back underneath his belt. _' Why do I keep this little human around? She isn't worth anything...' _He looked down at her sleeping form, and a smile played at his lips which he held back. Shaking his head slightly, Sesshomaru turned back to the moon.


	2. A Child's Curiosity

**Daughter of my Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, he is in fact owned by his respective companies. sniffle**

**A Child's Curiosity**

A tickling sensation at the end of his nose startled him out of a sound sleep. He opened one eyes nonchalantly to look down at the small white flower that was angled under his nose.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" her big brown eyes gazed up at him questioningly.

"What human?" Sesshomaru asked opening both eyes now to glare down at her.

"I was wondering... Since dogs have tails... Do you have one?" moving the flower from the end of his nose she quickly tucked it in his sash and backed up a few paces to stare at him.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru blushed and he didn't like it at all.

"Human, whether or not I have a tail is none of your concern, now go back to what ever you were doing and leave me be." Without another word he shut his eyes and fell back to a quiet slumber.

Not being one to give up easily the little girl walked up closer to him and gently placed herself into Sesshomaru's lap.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you awake?" She whispered.

Growling at being bothered still he opened his eyes again and looked at the girl who had maneuvered herself into his lap.

"What is it now?" He grumbled.

"Do you have a tail?" She asked again.

Wondering why he didn't leave her dead when he had the chance he swiftly got to his feet, dumping her to the ground. Walking at his slow place he left her there underneath the tree and managed to get to the lake they had stopped near without anymore dumb questions.

Running after him as fast as she could she found more flowers and quickly put them in his sash before he got to far ahead. He turned around and looked at her.

"Rin, stay here." He said while jumping into the trees.

"But my Lord! You didn't answer my question!" Rin looked up into the trees and saw his movement toward the lake.

_I'm going to ask him again and maybe he will answer me... He shouldn't be too mad if I just follow him a bit._

Taking his kimono off and slowly stepping into the cold water and then slowly dog patling to the middle. His normal mask was off for once and a small smile of pleasure was on his lips. He dove underneath the water and swam back to the edge of the lake. As he reached the dry beach beyond he didn't hear the small rustling of the bushes just next to the shore. Stepping carefully onto the shore Sesshomaru shook himself and looked up just in time to see Rin standing in front of him with a happy expression on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You do have a tail!"

Glaring at her he walked over to his clothes and put them on all the time keeping an ear out for Jaken.

Jumping up and down happily she twirled around him while he just stood there wishing he was a mole demon.

**End**


	3. Dreams of the Past

**Daughter of my Heart**

Dreams of the past 

"Sesshomaru, stay here!"

"But father!"

As his father's bright white ponytail disappeared behind the hill they were standing on. Ignoring him completely, Sesshomaru ran after the slowly vanishing figure. Just before he reached the end of the woods where his pack lived he heard an unfamiliar voice gloating.

"Inu no Taishou's mate and pup…Isn't this a pleasant surprise." The voice snickered.

_That can't be Lord Hyoga…but Father killed him…FATHER! _Sesshomaru ran faster threw the forest and finally made it to the hill at the base of his village.

"Do you think he would be unhappy if I cut his mate and child down and left them for him to find?" Hyoga grinned and made a step toward the two.

The child's white ears flattened on his head and his newly grown claws and teeth bared ready to defend his mother. Hyoga raised his sword in preparation to strike and just as he brought it down…

"FATHER!"

"DADDY!"

"KARESHI INU!"

Blood mixed in with Inu no Taishou's hair and fur as he sank down to the cold earth. A brief smile passed his lips as he faded into the darkness.

"FATHER!"

Sesshomaru sat straight up from his normal sleeping position in a tree. Rin looking up at him from the ground worriedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream."

Startled Sesshomaru looked down at her to worried to hide his feelings for the little girl.

"No Rin, go back to sleep" He said softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru…I had a bad dream…May I sleep with you?" She looked up at him expertly.

"Fine human." He answered gruffly. Jumping to the ground and grabbing Rin he hopped back into the tree while she started to get comfy. Just when she fell asleep he whispered softly to her.

"Thank you, Rin…"

End 


End file.
